Life As I Know It
by xshadows-r-nothingx
Summary: The loneliness that has chased Naruto for years seems to catch up to him as the reintroduction of a certain dark haired Uchiha sends Naruto's seemingly simple existence out of control. NaruSasuNaru, GaaNeji and just a smidgen of GaaNaru yaoi AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The loneliness that has chased Naruto for years seems to catch up to him as the reintroduction of a certain dark haired Uchiha sends Naruto's seemingly simple existence out of control. NaruSasuNaru, eventual GaaNeji and just a smidgen of GaaNaru yaoi. AU.

**A/N:** So, this is my first story, and yes it's a multi-fic! Brave, some?? I'm actually quite nervous about the whole situation! I've been a member for well over a year and now I'm seeing it from the other side of the computer. . . . . and I'll be honest and say I am terrified. Be gentle with me!!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, unfortunately, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but you could tell it wasn't mine couldn't you!!

**Warnings: **Heh some pretty coarse language throughout. Smut from the beginning. Yaoi!- Don't like? Then don't read, or, if you want, read and gag! Whatever! I've warned you. That means you too DARA!!

**Chapter 1.**

Blood weeped lazily from the wound as I gazed in disgust at the newly inflicted scar on my shoulder. The wall length mirror never showed me a good view, my tan skin scorched pink in places by the numerous scratches and cuts that arrayed my naked torso. I sighed.

The social services called to my flat again today, apparently concerned for my well being. I found believing them quite difficult as, the lady, caked thickly in purple eye-shadow and false eyelashes, sat at my little kitchen table looking mutinously bored, as she informed me of their worries. I managed to bump her off though, insisting that I was simply a clumsy boy and, quite frankly, not "Mr. Popular" in school.

"Whatever sugar," she muttered half heartedly, as I showed her the door, "it's your funeral." I couldn't help but chuckle at that statement, yet there was nothing funny about it. And with that, she was gone.

I carefully attempted to stem the flow with some bandages and some form of antiseptic wipe, just in case. I had no time to be out of work because of a swollen arm or septicemia.

What I did came under many different names. Many would call me a slut. Others, a hooker. Bike, tramp, hussy even. But I liked the term escort.

I checked the calendar and groaned loudly when I saw the date. Friday the 2nd- the first Friday of the month which meant without a doubt, that I'd be working tonight. Tonight was Gai's night. The beautiful green beast in all his glory and my most 'exuberant' client. Spandex, a terribly awkward yoga position and a whole lot of exercise was exactly what was in store for me tonight.

I pressed my palms fiercely into my eyes as I padded gently out of my bedroom , the carpet feeling soft between my toes. As I glanced around my cosy living room I spotted a pair of black and red boxers lying forgotten on the arm of the couch . Gaara's boxers. A smile spread across my lips as I mused at what he was wearing underneath those skintight leather trousers of his.

Gaara; one of the many reasons for my marred skin and my most recent wound. Gaara liked it rough and had a fetish for bondage but damn did he tip well! My eyes widened and my eyebrows shot up, getting lost in my blonde unruly locks. Double? No, triple what I charged him was lying in a dish beside the door in the little hallway. I continued into the kitchen, grinning at the thought of how many times I could get hammered with that tip. It was going to be a great weekend.

Maybe I could treat Shikamaru and Kiba to some beer. It had felt like years since I had seen them last . Summer break always did that though, ripped the group apart: pulling Shikamaru to a summer home in the mountains and dragging Kiba, tooth and nail, to his father's house in the next town. Yet summer break was coming to a close and I was dying to see them again and listen to the wonderfully ordinary tales of a summer spent by the lake and the sly gossip of Suburbia, which we all knew Kiba adored!

The kettle clicked off ,in affirmation of completion, and I grabbed it pouring half into an instant ramen cup and the other half into a pot of soon to be brewed coffee. It was going to be a long night. Leaning my head gently against the cupboard behind me I closed my eyes and thought about the days events.

Sixteen. I was sixteen. How many people can say they've done what I've done. I have pleasured countless and because of that, I was completely independent. I simply had yet to figure out whether it was worth it. My little apartment, most of my tuition fees; all paid at the expense of my self-respect. At least I was happy. I was. . .

I've incredible friends yet at the same time I felt so. . . empty? I wanted with a hearty passion to feel the closeness with someone . Something more than physical. I blew furiously on my ramen before shovelling it into my mouth, slurping and sucking in the flavorsome goodness.

My eyes catch the pair of boxers again and I can't help but grin as I remembered my first encounter with Gaara.

"I want sex."the red haired boy stated monotonously, as if discussing the weather. I chuckled as my hands caressed his clothed chest.

"You came myself to the right place." I breathed huskily. Staring me directly in the eye, he stated with his usual bluntness, "I want to ride you." If it had been anybody else there could have been remotely sexy about such a bold statement, yet with the red head it sounded slightly criminal. . . . animalistic? I fiercely repressed a bout of giggles.

Without warning he kissed me with total dominance and it suddenly dawn on me what Gaara enjoyed. He was one of those guys who needed to be begged; the vocal kind. Sadistic bastard! He was a good kisser though.

Then there was the sex. And despite my hard cock slamming into his tight ass, I knew I was never n control. There was something very alluring being blindfolded and cuffed to the headboard, at the mercy of Gaara. Then came the pain. And I felt the the what he felt as he pierced my skin with his teeth, nails, small blade as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, remaining quiet as I screamed.

It could have been a moving experience, two bodies, sliding and moving as one, sharing pain and passion. Escapism. Yet there was no emotion behind it. No love or affection, not even hate. It was sex and it was great. Simple. Wonderful and brutal at the same time. Just like my life, and my past.

I pulled myself from my nostalgic state when my phone, lying discarded on the couch emitted a muffled beep. I slid myself from the counter and carelessly tossed the empty ramen cup into the bin. I stretched my arms high above my head, my shoulders making a satisfying "pop."

I grinned broadly when I read the text message. It appeared that Gai was a little preoccupied with his new found lover, Rock Lee. I recognised the name instantly as images of fuzzy eyebrows, alarmingly white teeth and even more green spandex sprung to mind; Gai's younger, slightly scrawnier double and a senior in my school. I shuddered violently at the thought of Gai and Lee, alone in a room, senselessly fucking. No doubt the most enthusiastic and youthful sex either had ever had.

And then my brain switched off, resorting to send a dull throb to my shoulder in an attempt to rid my mind of such disturbing thoughts.

School reopened on Monday and I revelled in the thought of an entire weekend of freedom, just Shikamaru, Kiba and I. My fingers flew over the buttons of my phone with the dexterity that only a teenager could possess as I text Kiba and Shikamaru."You coming out tonight? Drinks on me!!"

Pocketing the phone, I grabbed the cup of coffee, steaming on the counter and took a large swig, the hot liquid scalding my throat. I didn't have to wait long for a response as my phone beeped twice, almost simutaneously, sending shivers through my leg with the vibrations.

"Cool, but I'll hold you to your word Uzumaki.. . . Drinks on you and you KNOW how much I can drink!!" I chuckled softly as I replied; " Cheap beer it is, Dog Boy! Jiraiya's, 9p.m!!

When it came to alcohol Kiba, with his broad build, was amazing at holding his drink and incredibly reliable at keeping his friend safe after a night of chugging anything we could get our hands on, remembering the countless times he saved my ass.

The second message was from Shikamaru; "Yeah i guess, where and when??" Even in text messages Shikamaru managed to come across lazy. As I told him the information I could almost hear him sigh. Jiraiya's: the bar where almost anything goes and underage drinking is overlooked, much to the delight of the students of my local school; "Konoha Co-ed."

Shikamaru for some unfathomable reason, dislikes the joint greatly. Not because of the rowdiness or even drugs but because of the people. People like me. Selling themselves to the highest bidder- or anyone who'd have them. "Desperation" he'd often mutter as he turns down the futile attempts of those on duty at the time. I know he despises what I do. He doesn't deny it either. Yet, he is far more accepting than others.

School is hell for me for a number of reasons; my name as a "bike" and my total mediocrity. There is nothing I excel at; academic or otherwise. Except writing. not that anyone is aware of this. Escapism. The feeling of being at one with everything and nothing. The feeling that I get during sex and when I lift my pen or medium of choice.

I pulled on a tight black shirt that clings to my abs and my slighly girlish curves, curves that I have grown quite fond of. Slipping into a pair of low slung jeans I checked myself out in the mirror. I looked good. Seductive. Donning a pair of shoes and a black jacket, with "Kitsune" sewn into the left sleeve, I pocket some of my well earned money and slide out into a far more "eventful" evening that I had anticipated.

**A/N:** So that's the first chapter. I KNOW it's dull but it has to be done! Next chapter, which I've already written, will be more interesting. And I get to introduce Jiraiya!! YEAY!! So please criticize, comment and review! I need as much help as I can!!

Much Love,

xshadows-r-nothingx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Yearr so here's the next chapter!! And I said I'd introduce Jiraiya! Hehe Don't flame me for my kinky ideas!! And Well probably see some Sasuke too!! Woot!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah! Kishimoto's blah blah!!

**Chapter 2.**

Konoha's Septembers are always the same; clammy and smothering, much like May to August. The days are, despite cooling significantly as August comes to a close, hot enough to bake in, while the nights are refreshing and welcomed. This evening was no different as the last rays of the setting sun peaked over the top of the purple rolling mountains. Despite living in the poorer area of the city I had a wonderful view of the dusty scenic hills as I exited my front door, the green paint chipped and peeling.

My walk into the centre of the city is a short one. As I reached the narrow street I was looking for the lanterns were being lit and there was a buzzing atmosphere about the place. The chattering and shouting of people of people pressed down upon me the further I wandered up the busy street.

A low rumble of music reached my ears causing me to smile. Almost there. Weaving past a group of scantily clad girls no more than fifteen, I sharply turned left down an alley. A faulty sign that read "Jiraiya's: Relax" flickered and fizzled above my head as I gave a nod and a wink to the beefy bodyguard who stood to let me by, no questions asked. I was a regular after all. I even pulled the occasional shift behind the bar when I needed the money.

The music and the brash shouting bombarded my eardrums as I entered the smokey, dimly lit room. Descending the short staircase I began to push my way through the dance-floor toward the bar getting groped and pushed against by dozens of people on my way- accidently of course.

As I finally wrestled my way up to the bar, a pink glow dusting my face from the excursion, my face fell on a familiar face. "Kakashi!" I exclaimed, greeting the silver haired man with a broad smile. My elbows somehow found their way onto the bar and I settled my chin into the palm of my hands.

"Yo, Naruto, how've you been?" he replied lazily sliding a drink across the bar toward a girl with bright purple hair and extravagant make-up.

Unknown by most, Kakashi was the best and most productive drinks mixer in the entire city, despite giving off the impression of a total lay about . I also had the pleasure and honor of being his apprentice for all of last summer. I sucked.

I shrugged my shoulders and attempted to shout above the din of the music, people and the whirring of the drinks blender. "Have you seen Kiba and Shika??" A look of understanding dawned on his handsome features and he nodded, indicating to come behind the bar.

Once I had reached the back room, puzzled over the fact that Kiba and Shikamaru were certainly nowhere to be seen and wondering why in the world Kakashi wanted to talk to me, I came face to face with Ten Ten and Sai, co-students who worked for Jiraiya also; Ten Ten as a hostess and Sai as a barman. I was greeted with a warm hug by Ten Ten and a slight nod by Sai, a genuine nod nonetheless. These people were like family to me.

I turned to face Kakashi as he entered the room, a hand running tiredly through his hair. "What's up?" I asked curiously. He waved his hand dismissively. "Oh nothing, Jiraiya just asked me to get you if I saw you. He wants a word." My eyes lit up. "Wait, he's here today??" My eyes looking between the three staff members. Kakashi nodded before I darted towards Jiraiya's office, full of excitement.

Jiraiya was my godfather and had been out of the country since the end of July. Said he needed a vacation. Yet I didn't look upon him as a father but that cool uncle who buys you and your friends beer. I flung open the door to his office without knocking and there he was, sitting behind his desk, his face a nut brown from his holidays in the Bahamas, pouring over a stack of papers. His glasses were perched dangerously at the end of his nose and it made him look quite intellectual.

Glancing up sharply at the intrusion, his features softened when he saw me. Rising gracefully from his desk on his pair of open-toed stilettos' he embraced me tightly until I pushed away from him, my chest heaving from the dash to his office and the bone-crushing hug. His perfume was heavy and overpowering and it brought tears to my eyes.

Chuckling loudly he said in his low gravelly voice "Don't cry kid! I know you missed me and all but I'm back now!" I snorted with laughter. "As if! How drunk are you?" I joked. My eyes floated down to his torso and I took in what he was wearing. I nodded absentmindedly as I remarked "Nice dress, new?" Grinning even wider still he took a step back from me before pirouetting on the spot, sending the baby pink dress billowing out around his muscular thighs. "Yeah, you like it?"

Jiraiya, between his busy schedule of running his lucrative bodyguard business and the bar, always had an "overactive interest" in women's clothing and had been cross-dressing since I could remember. I could never understand why people everybody used to look strangely at him, when I was younger. Women wore trousers right? I had always assumed it was because of his figure; 6' 7" and huge upper body muscles usually gets you seen, regardless of what you're wearing.

Of course, he tried endlessly to get me into a pair of panties, insisting that I'd "look fabulous in a backless black cocktail dress" but I insisted the despite panties being a great asset in my kind of work, mini-Naruto needed space to breathe. All I could do was encourage him, nodding enthusiastically before chirping playfully, "Did you buy me something pretty?"

Rummaging wordlessly in his desk he pulled a box out before placing it in my hands. I looked at it curiously, it was small and light, it looked as it could have been a jewelry box, and had an orange bow on the lid. I slowly opened it a peered inside. Even in the poor light of the office, I realized what it was and gasped; a delicate silver chain with a sparkling blue rock attached at the end. just like. . . .

My eyes flew to find Jiraiya's, my mouth agape. "You. . how? Where?" Jiraiya took the box firmly out of my hand and removed the chain. Pulling me to him, he twirled me around and fixed the pendant gently round my neck. "I found it while I was gone. I know it's not the original but I hope you like it" Jiraiya murmured lowly.

I boldly repressed the urge to cry, deciding instead to turn and bury my face in his chest, hugging him fiercely. "Thanks' gramps" I muffled, my gratification being caught between us. We stood there, just like that, for a while, one of our soppier moments I'll admit.

The moment ended as my phone beeped loudly. I pulled away from him and dug my hand in my pocket fishing out my phone. It was Kiba. "Dude where r u?? I saw u com in. We're at the bar nd I'm gettin thirsty. Lol" I looked at my watch. 9:15p.m. I sighed and looked at Jiraya hoarsely whispering my final thanks before turning and walking back down the narrow hall into the back room once again.

Appearing behind the bar I scanned quickly scanned the thick crowds surging and pushing toward it in an attempt to get a drink and escape the perpetual heat of the dance-floor. Spotting the thick spiky mane that was Kiba's hair I swiftly darted toward them. As I walked past Sai, I breathed into his ear "Three beers babe." before slapping him playfully on hi perfect ass.

"Hey man, where've you been?" Kiba asked after I managed to clamber over the bar and land, quite ungracefully on a disgruntled Shikamaru. After a long-winded explanation complete with girlish screams of delight, mostly from Kiba, the beers arrived, paid for, quite graciously by "The big guy" Sai murmured his eyes leaving mine to ogle the newly acquired jewelry hanging about my neck. Shameless.

"I wan'another drink!!" I slurred after my sixth beer, banging loudly on the table in the booth we had decided to retreat to. It was our usual spot, a place where we could observe almost the entire club but discreet enough for us "Losers" so we remained unnoticed by our fellow classmates. Shikamaru noted the sheer number of students in the club and as I looked around in my tipsy stupor it became evident that most of the seniors and junior in my school were present.

There were the high strung "it"girls. Sakura with her hideously pink locks and the loudmouthed Ino hanging boldly out of the neck of Chouji, a big sensitive bear type guy and one of Shikamaru's closest friends. Their "click", minus Chouji, were after my blood since middle school. Why? Because that's the type of girls they are. Preying on individuality and mediocrity.

There were the jocks, the stereotypical meat-heads who, if they weren't trying to get off with the it girls were chugging obscene amounts of liquor with zeal, well, just because they could.

The beatniks were idly chatting about philosophy in the next booth, Shino among them. He was quiet and a little weird but a really nice guy. He has had a thing for Kiba for years which the Dog Boy detests for the simple fact that he's head over heels in love with a girl named Hinata Hyuuga, since they were kids, who it seems wasn't present.

Love, what an odd emotion. Something that takes many forms, that makes so many people happy. Yet at the same time has caused so much pain for so many people, through war and love for ones country to the great tragedy that is Romeo an Juliet. I loved Kiba and Shikamaru but not in those confusing ways. I didn't get it. I tried not to think about but one thing I did know; I waned it. And at that moment I realised that for the second time that night I was thinking like a prissy, soppy girl. I was clearly spending to much time with Kiba. I almost started blubbering in my semi-drunken stupor.

My eyes found features much like Hinata's in the mass of people. Creamy skin and pale eyes. Neji Hyuuga, her cousin and one of "the Elite." A trio of boys with nothing in common except their startlingly good looks and untouchable persona. All rich, all stoic and emotionless. "The Elite." Male and females alike went weak at the knees when they speak and one look from an elite can catapult you into the hearts of the "it" girls, their rabid fan-club.

Neji was one, along with Gaara. If Sakura knew even half of what I did with him there would be bloodlust. The whole of the high-school society would be blown to smithereens. Gaara was cool. Gaara was a genius and Gaara was not gay! Or so they thought, and I was simply a rather smelly something stuck to the end of their favorite pair of shoes with the potential to cause mayhem. Good thing I don't like mayhem.

The third elite was special. The most popular and lust after of them all and I hated his very being. Eyes of coal that narrowed any time they found mine, pink cherubic lips that formed the arrogant smirk when he mortified me in one way or another. He stood bored next to Neji, neither saying a word, what a wonderful friendship. In the light of the bar his skin looked slightly sickly and yellow. His dark locks brushed his cheekbones in an almost elegant manner giving him a refined look.

"Asshole" I muttered "And God dammit where's Ten Ten?" raising my voice slightly. As if hearing me Sasuke glanced my direction, our eyes locking. It was a surreal moment, eyes meeting across a crowded, heated passion and lust dancing between us. Well, maybe not but there was definitely something very alive in his usually stony eyes. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I was beginning to feel uneasy but I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that I had broken eye contact. Nobody blinked. The music was a mere droning in the background as I was being eaten by his eyes. I felt dizzy. "What's his problem?" I mumbled as his dark eyes widened, in shock or perhaps even worry as I crashed toward the table into the darkness, much like his eyes.

Sasuke was sick. He was sick of this place, of life in general abd he was getting a monumental headache due to the noise. Neji had dragged him with great difficulty from his brooding, which was a imbecile thing to do in the first place, to this slummish bar with terrible ventilation, to ogle Neji's apparent reason for living; Ten Ten of all people! Sasuke mused at the change of heart Neji seemed to have overnight about possessing visible emotions at all to drooling over girls in a disgusting fashion, but Sasuke knew the reason; it was Gaara.

The redhead and Neji had been dating on and off for years, unknown to anyone except Sasuke, who, had to glare at the endless smirk of Hyuuga's when he got laid and deal with the bitchy yo-yo moods of his when he and Gaara were separated. Either way; a migrane inducing experience. Yet today something happened that both startled and angered Neji. Something that was leaving a hideous, unplacable anger in the pit of Sasuke's stomache also. . . .

**Flashback**

Gaara and Neji hadn't been dating for almost the entire summer. The sun beat down heavily on the three boys as they sat in silence on the balcony of the Sabaku Mansion, each one absorbed in his own thoughts, blindly ignoring the slightly awkward feeling. The redhead, quietest of the trio, looked at Neji and stated quite simply, "Uzumaki. We're fucking." Before rising to his feet and departing, his leather trousers making a squeaking noise on the way. He had an appointment with a blond bombshell that intened on keeping.

The sound of engines were heard several minutes later as Neji glared mutinously at his fists which were digging painfully into his thighs. Sasuke's eyes had grown dull and he swallowed the statement. It was a hell of a mouthful. Three words and his on fire, anger coursing through his veins. But why? His conscience supplied him with a very plausible explanation. "jealously" it told him quite simply but that was preposterous. Jealous of Gaara over.. . . He refused to believe it. He did not like the Dobe! Of course, that's why he spent years watching him. . .

Sasuke and Naruto used to be friends. As polar opposites they were drawn to each other almost chemically. Basic Magnetism. But then something happened to Naruto and he went away. Something, to this day, unknown by Sasuke.

Sasuke's father took him into a room, when he was eight years old, and told him sternly that he was not to play with Naruto in case he disgraced the family name. The family meant everything to Sasuke and pretending was all too easy when Naruto returned in the autumn of fourth grade. He severed the bond and society did the rest. Sasuke was, after all, cool, wealthy; Perfect to everyone but his parents, and a certain blond.

Neji stood abruptly and said in a harsh manner "We're going to mine. I need to get changed." Sasuke raised a slender eyebrow in question before standing up alongside Neji. "I need a drink." Neji stated before dragging Sasuke by the sleeve of his shirt, out to his car and shoved him into the passenger seat. Sasuke didn't take well to being shoved. "What the hell makes you think I want to go? Sasuke said aggressively.

Despite not being fond of resorting to blackmail, Neji looked at him with a glint in his eye. "You come or I tell Sakura about your undying love for her. . . . and give her your phone number." Sasuke's stomach convulsed at the thought as his entire being shuddered in disgust. Neji was perfectly serious, Sasuke could tell and he did not wish to face a faith worse than death at the moment, a pink haired faith. Neji must have really wanted a drink.

His brooding thoughts would have to wait. Settlng back in the car seat and buckling his belt, his impassive mask in place once again, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine, but we're swinging by my place first"

**End Flashback**

And so, Sasuke found himself there, in the stuffy crowds of the bar, sipping slowly on his beer, a huge migraine thumping against his brain. He was gazing lazily around when his eyes caught a shock of blond and suddenly a pair of azure eyes.

Transfixed. That was the only word to describe Sasuke, like a deer caught in headlights. There was a swirling in the pit of his stomach and he could feel his own heart racing in his mouth. It suddenly dawned on him. Images of writhing bodies, red locks and shining blue eyes flashed in his mind. He was jealous. Maybe he did like the. . . .

Oh Fuck.

Then time slowed down. He saw Naruto's eyes leave his and began to shut. Everything around him felt submarine. He tried fruitlessly to push through the crowd, to reach him as the blond collapsed on the table. "Naruto!" Sasuke cried but it got lost in the mass of bodies.

Upon reaching the booth his mind caught up with him. Two pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly. One of them was patting Naruto's back and both looked very calm. His eyes travelled between the two boys and the one slumped on the table. He didn't know where to look since the hypnotising blue disappeared. He felt disconcerted and lost. Why were they looking at him like that? They were waiting for him to speak, but, he had nothing prepared. Sasuke mouth opened but no words came out. His eyes narrowed as the two boys exchanged nervous glances so he looked down at his hand holding his beer, hiding behind his bangs. He was shaking.

Kiba frowned and looked at Sasuke, who was gazing, apparently transfixed, at the bottle clutched in his hand. "Are you okay?" Kiba asked slowly. Suddenly, coming to grips with the situation, Sasuke's face turned slightly pink. Sasuke helplessly fought the blush and hoped it wasn't too noticeable in the semi-darkness. Finding his voice he pushed out "Is he?" jerking his head forcefully in Naruto's direction. "Doesn't he need to go home or something?"

Kiba chuckled before patting Naruto's head fondly, while Shikamaru looked at Sasuke perplexed. Sasuke's behavior, to say the least was, strange. "And since when does he care so much for the well being of Naruto?" Shikamaru mused silently. "Another client? Perhaps, but maybe he just drank too much."

"Ah he's okay, we'll let him sleep it off!" Kiba reassured Sasuke, who stood there, stock still, nodding slowly. Turning on his heel, completely shamefaced Sasuke pushed his way back through the corwds. He was a fool, an utter moron. He let the alcohol and his emotions get to him and he ended up looking like a gaping, slackjawed blockhead!

The throbbing in Sasuke 's temple quickened to the point where it was fit to burst. How the Dobe got him so disconcerted was a marvel! He needed air, he needed a cigarette. Unable to place Neji's whereabouts; probably eating the face off some girl, his dignity gone, Sasuke climbed the stairs and pushed his way out into the cool night.

When I came to, I couldn't have been out for more that five minutes. I looked around groggily, stomach swirling slightly, to find Shikamaru frowning at me and Kiba simply looking puzzled, a look that he was naturally good at. Oh great.

"One of your clients came to see if you were okay after you had passed out." Shikamaru said calmly but I could hear the curiosity in his voice. "I thought you didn't let anybody get close to you, Naruto?" I shook my head, puzzled. "I don't." I uttered attempting to stand. I direly needed some air. "Are you sure?" Shikamaru continued relentlessly, "Sasuke seemed pretty shaken."

My eyes snapped from my feet, as I found my balance to Shikamaru, his eyes probing mine, looking for the truth. "He's not one of my clients." I spat honestly, "We used to be friends." With that I turned and left, deciding that I really needed some air. Sasuke. We used to be friends. . . .

As I stumbled out of the door, I felt my stomach turn. Slumping down the wall, the door shut behind me, muffling the brash shouting and blaring music from within. I checked my watch: 10:03. I had been out for a mere five minutes but I do pick my moments. Sasuke. His onyx eyes. Why would he come over? He doesn't care. He told me so eight years ago. He told me every time I get humiliated by him.

I shut my eyes tightly and my head droop between my knees. I heard a tapping of concrete and the rustling of clothes as someone sat down next to me. The subtle scent of apples filled my nostrils. There was a hint of cigarette too but in a pleasant way. I sat there for a while, enjoying the quiet as my ears rang and the wall felt cool against my clothed back.

Finally opening my eyes I was met with another darkness. Black locks fell against pale skin that looked porcelain, perfect against the grubby backdrop of the alley. His eyes were cast upward toward the moon.

"Sasuke?" I breathed, lifting my head and blinking in disbelief. His eyes finally returned to mine only to cast themselves downward from my dark jeans to my necklace and back to my eyes once again. With out a word, he shifted slightly toward me, grabbed my chin and brought his lips to mine.

Sasuke?

**A/N: **So yeah, that's number 2 done. Notice the difference in length?? Yup I was going to split this in half but I changed my mind! So tada? Did you like my Jiraiya?? Glee R and R please!! And thankies to those who reviewed and alerted!

Much Love,

xshadows-r-nothingx


End file.
